


Under the Hood

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-05
Updated: 2010-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't know where he fits into his new polyamorous relationship with Michael and Fiona.  Fi, however, is happy to show him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to wickedpissaa for beta!

Even though he loved them, Sam had to admit he liked getting a little bit of peace and quiet, a little bit of distance from Mike and Fi occasionally. In this case, that peace and that quiet involved tightening the lugnuts on the undercarriage of the Charger.

The first thing that tipped Sam off to Fi's presence was the sound of her heels clicking on the cement. Then it was the warmth of her body as it bent over his, and the sensation of small, devilishly clever hands fishing his cock out of his sweatpants and enveloping it in an even-more-clever mouth.

He jumped a mile, nearly smacking his head on the engine block. "Woah! I thought this was a Fi and Michael day!"

She let go of his cock with a loud slurp. "Michael's distracted and I'm still horny," she explained.

Sam peered down his body, at Fi. She crouched over him, stroking his cock fondly. He was only slightly harder than he had been when she first started sucking. "You mean you tried to distract him this way and he didn't pay you any attention?"

Fiona tsked him. "Don't be jealous, Sammy. Let's have a little fun."

Sam frowned down at her. He still didn't understand all of the rules of this new polyamourous thing the three of them had going on (no, he hadn't experienced the swinging 60's himself – he was only five during the Summer of Love, thank you very much). He knew that it was all right with Michael if he and Fi did something together alone; if it was only between the two of them (not that Fi and Sam had ever indulged in much without Michael's presence). He likewise gave Fi and Michael their own space and Fiona tried to do Sam and Mike the same courtesy.

Just to think, one little case of hypothermia had netted him all of this joy. Well, one lost car, three pints of blood and one case of hypothermia…it was terribly hard for him to think while Fi was sucking his cock.

"Who the hell taught you how to do that?" he panted.

She came up off of his dick in a leisurely manner; it was much harder and thicker than when she had first started out. "A boy from the neighborhood. He didn't think Catholic girls licked willy the way Protestant girls do." She stroked Sam's cock in a gentle but firm way. "Who sucked this beautiful thing first?"

Sam could barely gather the words to reply with. "Uh…twelfth grade…study hall…her name was Susan."

"Mmm," Fiona hummed deliberately. "Did she do it as well as I do?"

Sam shook his head stupidly. She'd only sucked his cock once or twice, but Fi's talents were one in a million. "But you're not as good as me."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh no, I could never compete with you, Sam."

He smirked lazily. "Why don't we ask Mike?"

She licked him. "Oh," she said between lavings, "Michael has nothing to do with this." Then she couldn't speak at all, her throat filled with his meat.

Sam fell back against the dolly with a grunt, his eyes half-closed. Damn, Fi knew what she was doing. Once she'd gotten him rock-hard she came up with a grin.

"Well, Sam…how do you feel about a woman taking charge for once?"

He smirked. "Do I have to move?"

She shook her head and hiked up her dress – Sam grinned, happy to note she'd lost her panties at some point. She knelt over him, her knees on bare cement, holding her sex open with one hand and his sex upright and firm in the other. She sank down with a groan, wet and soft around him.

"Watch and learn, Sam," she instructed, beginning a slow rise-and-fall rhythm. On each downstroke, she squeezed his cock.

Sam gasped. Fi was tight under normal circumstances – when she flexed her muscles he could feel the strong suction of her all around him. He'd never seen or felt Fiona dry – when he reached down to stroke her clit his finger nearly slipped against her labia.

Fiona rocked her hips, completely unhurried. Her eyes were half-closed as she balanced against his chest and bobbed up and down on him, slowly.

"I know how to do that," Sam gasped. Watching her fuck him was as exciting as controlling the act. His hips moved of their own accord, following the pattern of her rise and falls.

"But you can't…" she gasped when he intentionally flexed himself within her. A soft laugh bubbled up from her. "Sam, you're not going to win this little game," she hissed, rotating against his stroking finger.

"We're both gonna win, Fi," Sam informed her. "Just…keep…squeezing me."

Together, they laughed at the enjoyment they'd derived from the act. They were rapidly losing control of the rhythm: Fiona's orgasm occurred so abruptly that they both froze in mid-stroke, crying out in shocked delight. She dragged him over the edge with her, making him tremble so hard that the dolly rattled.  
It took Sam a good ten minutes to recover himself – by then Fi had climbed to her feet and re-adjusted her dress.

"Michael's on the phone with a client," she declared. "You might want to straighten up before you come inside."

"Sure thing. Hey Fi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the ride."


End file.
